Before We Run Out
by Sketcher1994
Summary: Random short Zorobin drabble about them being trapped together, waiting for the rest of the crew to rescue them as they slowly run out of oxygen, as Robin gives her typical negative facts as always. ;P


**AN: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!**

**This is really short and pretty random, but I hope you like the humour! ^_^**

* * *

><p>"It would be you, wouldn't it?"<p>

"Zoro-san?"

"It would be you that I ended up trapped with, wouldn't it?" Zoro sighed, giving up on attempting breaking through the cuffs.

"Sorry, Zoro-san, I was just trying to help you back to the ship." Robin replied feeling slightly confused.

"I know, Robin. That wasn't my point, but we'll get out of this – Luffy's our Captain, he won't leave us behind." Zoro spoke, confidence in their Captain clear in his voice as he sat with his back facing the woman he'd been locked up with.

"If the others don't find us soon, we're going to suffocate here. This room seems very well sealed, Zoro-san." Robin replied as if it was an everyday thing to be locked in an airtight room with one of your crewmates.

"True, but it's Luffy! ...it's Luffy...ok, if he's a complete idiot and doesn't find us, we'll die...but he's Luffy – he'll try to rescue us. He saved me from Marines when we first met, or at least he got me my katanas so that I could save myself. We made a pretty good team back then," Zoro smirked, remembering the Marines at the base after they defeated Morgan, "and we saved you from the Marines, right? The crew will get us out of here."

"But we're both in here, Zoro-san. The crew is short two members."

"We both know you don't doubt them, Robin."

Zoro heard a shuffling behind him and sat patiently, waiting for her to tell him whatever plan she'd come up with. The shuffling stopped, Robin remaining silent, so he closed his eye and continued to try to focus on anything on the other side of the door. They'd been stuck there for over an hour, and he hadn't managed to sense anything other than Robin's presence that entire time. He sighed, getting impatient with his Captain. He tensed as something pressed against his back and remained there.

"Robin?" He asked, opening his eye.

"Yes, Zoro-san?"

"What're you doing?"

"Leaning against you. Your back is much warmer than the wall, so it seemed like a good idea. I hope you don't have a problem with that, Zoro-san?" Robin asked, her voice causing Zoro to picture a teasing smile on her lips, making his face flush.

"N-No, not at all. I hadn't actually noticed you were leaning against the wall?" He responded, not looking over his shoulder.

"I sat myself up against it after they threw me in." She replied, "Zoro-san? Are you alright? You seem to be getting a little warmer? We need to remain calm or we'll run out of oxygen faster. We probably have less than half an hour left before our bodies collapse from oxygen starvation. We should maybe go back to sitting in silence again, Zoro-san?" Robin suggested, apparently oblivious to Zoro's embarrassment as he thought about her leaning against him, her in her swimwear from the beach, making Zoro glad he'd been in the middle of pulling his tunic back on when they'd been ambushed.

"I'm fine...Robin...?"

"Yes, Zoro-san?"

"Just in case Luffy really is too much of an idiot and they get here too late, I want you to know something," Zoro began, "you know that I re-"

CRASH!

"MARIMO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ROBIN-CHWAN!?"

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING TO HER, LOVE-COOK!" Zoro yelled back at the blonde chef who'd just appeared in through the shattered stone door.

A giggle rang through the now air-filled room, a happy smile on the face of the woman it had come from.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm, I wonder what Zoro had been about to say to Robin? Oh well, at least they're safe! ;P I did warn you this was short and random! I do have another one-shot written for them, and I'm in the middle of writing one as we speak, so you do have them to look forward to! ^_^<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this random little ramble, and hopefully if you're following 'The Life of the First Mate', you're enjoying that too! ^_^ That kiss probably seemed like a little bit of an anticlimax, but don't worry – more of everything coming, including one of my favourite chapters XD We need a happy non-confusing moment, right? ;D For anyone trying to find the sketches, I'm having a technical issue...as in, I misplaced the cable that attaches my phone to my laptop...I am looking for it, and I will let you know ASAP when they're up! Sorry for the delay - I've moved my bedroom around...**

**The next chapter of 'Who'd Have Thought' will be up next Thursday, but sorry Zorobin fans, next Sunday is a GaLe! You have been hogging the Sunday slot lately! ;P 'Aftermath' is the next Zorobin one-shot, and should be up the first Sunday in December! ^_^**


End file.
